1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material handling equipment and, more particularly, to a pallet for receiving, retaining and facilitating the transportation of pressurized gas cylinders.
2. Prior Art
Pressure vessels known as gas cylinders are commonly used to store, transport and dispense pressurized gases such as helium, nitrogen, oxygen, acetylene and the like. Conventionally configured pressurized gas cylinders have generally cylindrical upstanding side walls, generally round bottom walls, and tapered top walls provided with access openings. Gas cylinders are typically formed of welded steel construction. When loaded with compressed gas these cylinders may be quite heavy and awkward to handle. Safe handling necessitates that the cylinders be securely supported in upright positions during transport. Appropriate measures should be taken to assure that the cylinders are not banged about or dropped.
While devices of various types have been proposed for receiving, retaining and facilitating the transportation of individual gas cylinders, of pairs of gas cylinders and, in some instances, of groups of gas cylinders, no acceptable solution which will meet all of these needs has previously been proposed. Prior proposals have typically suffered from such drawbacks as posing difficulties for loading and unloading cylinders, failing to provide genuinely secure support of cylinders during transportation, and/or the lack of a capability to receive and properly support selectively small and large numbers of gas cylinders.